Blog użytkownika:Karu/Porady dla nowicjuszy
Może, na początek się przywitam - Jestem Karu i jestem administratorem Harry Potter Wiki. W ciągu wielu lat przygody z wikią widziałem wiele zmian i z chęcią pomogę potencjalnym nowym userom :) Brudnopis Na sam początek - nie lękajcie się edytowania stron, jeśli zaś nie macie pewności czy czegoś nie naknocicie lepiej zrobić własny brudnopis, tworzy się go bardzo prosto - przy skórce Monobook wystarczy wpisać Użytkownik X/brudnopis w wyszukiwarce i wtedy pojawi się, komunikat informujący, że możesz utworzyć daną stronę, po czym klikamy na to i już możemy edytować we własnym brudnopisie. Nowicjuszom też polecam przy edytowaniu edytor klasyczny/źródłowy (pojawia się on przy opcji "edytuj" gdy klikniemy na daną stronę). W przypadku skórki Wikia klikamy "dodaj" znajdujący się w prawym górnym rogu strony, wybieramy "dodaj stronę", i poprosi nas o wpisanie tytułu i wówczas także wpisujemy: Użytkownik X/brudnopis, bez [[]]. I tak oto mamy swój własny brudnopis, w którym możemy eksperymentować dowoli. Był brudnopis, teraz czas na formatowanie Wiki, czyli jak zrobić: pogrubienie, kursywę itd. Edycja Mamy przykładowo artykuł Homer Simpson. Chcemy go edytować używając edytora klasycznego. Najeżdżamy wówczas na opcję "Edytuj" i wybieramy "edytor klasyczny". Ukaże się nam okno edycji, w którym będzie cała treść strony. Nad treścią mamy różne literki i znaki: B, I, Ab. Tu wyjaśnię, o co chodzi: B - odpowiada za pogrubienie tekstu; skośne I - za kursywę czyli czcionkę pochyłą; Podkreślone Ab - za link wewnętrzny ukaże się nam wówczas tytuł linku ; * Globus z kartką odpowiada za link zewnętrzny do jakiejś strony; * Duże A odpowiada za tzw. nagłówek drugiego poziomu, przydatne przy tworzeniu nowych artykułów gdy robimy spis treści, ukaże się wówczas * Obok dużego A znajduje się ikonka obrazu - odpowiada ona za wstawienie jakiegoś obrazka do artykułu, gdy chcemy wstawić jakiś obrazek i znamy jego nazwą klikamy na ikonę obrazu, ukaże się namPlik:Przykład.jpg , w miejscu przykład wpisujemy nazwę pliku * Następnie obok ikonki obrazka mamy trąbkę - odpowiada ona za pliki dźwiękowe, które można przesłać na wiki, wstawianie identycznie jak w przypadku obrazków; * Obok trąbki mamy ikonę pierwiastka, służącą do wstawiania wzorów, jest to przydatne do wikii o ścisłych tematach; * Dalej obok mamy przekreślone "W", które ignoruje formatowanie wiki gdy chcemy np. coś pokazać, a by nie dało nam np. linku wewnętrznego; * Później mamy linię poziomą - służy ona do jak sama nazwa mówi do tworzenia poziomych linii, nie powinno się jej nadużywać, używana głównie by coś oddzielić; * Kolejne trzy przyciski obok służą kolejno do: dodawania obrazów - gdy np. nie znamy nazwy danego pliku, który chcemy wstawić wówczas najeżdżamy na tę ikonę, otworzy nam się cała paleta obrazów - wybieramy właściwy plik, dodajemy klikając "wstaw ten obraz" i mamy gotowe. Drugi przycisk obok służy do tworzenia slajdów i galerii, a trzeci do dodawania filmów, ponieważ jednak są to rzeczy wykraczające poza podstawową edycję, nie będziemy się tu tym szerzej zajmować. Interwiki Tak użytkowniku - zapewne słyszałeś o interwiki. Interwiki to link do wiki w innym języku. Fajnie jest je dodawać, przy czym pamiętaj by - nigdy nie umieszczać interwiki nad kategoriami. Administracja Wiesz już, że jeśli nie jesteś czegoś pewny(a) przy edytowaniu, lepiej poedytować w brudnopisie. Ponadto warto skonsultować się z Administracją. Zwyczajowo na wikiach biurokrata jest opiekunem wiki, ponadto czasem gdy wiki jest duża ma kilku administratorów do pomocy. Na Simpsons Wiki rolę biurokratki i administratorki pełni Alexus242, z którą możesz się skontaktować zostawiając wiadomość na jej tablicy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach